The Department of Psychiatry at Yale University School of Medicine requests a new 5 year post-doctoral research training grant for intervention and services research in treatment, rehabilitation, and prevention of severe mental disorders. This grant would provide support for a total of 4 physicians and Ph.D. psychologists per year. Post-doctoral trainees will spend two to three years at Yale to obtain clinical and research training while being mentored by faculty investigators whose interests in intervention and services research include neuroscience, cognitive retraining, vocational rehabilitation, early intervention and secondary prevention, epidemiology and health services research. Our multi-disciplinary program enables us to conduct research that moves rapidly from efficacy research on promising new approaches to effectiveness studies in health systems, include multi-site studies through the superb resources of the VA and the national and international collaborations of our faculty. The main purpose of this proposal is to provide post-doctoral trainees the opportunity to devote full-time effort to learning the skills needed to become independent researchers and clinician scientists. Prospective trainees will identify a faculty mentor and develop a proposed training plan as part of the application procedure. A six-month research rotation for PGY4 is proposed to encourage recruitment of physicians. During the training program, trainees participate in seminars and courses on rehabilitation and prevention research, health services research, neuroscience, biostatistics, research design, translational research and responsible conduct of scientific research. This training program will also have a formal association with the Investigative Medicine Program at Yale with financial support for at least one M.D. trainee to complete a Ph.D. in Investigative Medicine. The breadth of on-going research by faculty offers trainees many opportunities to find a match with their educational backgrounds and interests. Direct involvement with patients in community settings, stimulation of cutting-edge neuroscience, exposure to systems issues at a state, national, and international level, and intensive training in research methods provide a rich experience that will encourage trainees to generate original research. Under faculty mentors, trainees gain experience in clinical research, from initial conceptualization and design, through implementation, data analysis and manuscript preparation. In the first year, each trainee is expected to complete a pilot study that will serve as a basis for future independent research initiatives.